teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Off
Power Off is a fictional anarchist organization seen in various TN Variety Hour series. The group seeks to destroy the government to a point of anarchy, and proceed to take control of available resources, eventually obtaining full control of the world's operations. The organization was founded by Adrian Cyrin, Damian Tayler, Jessica Ackroyd, and Vambrace Lacewing, and is an alliance between their respective groups; The White Mask Corporation, Hellcrystal, and The Lacewing Empire. The group is in direct affiliation with The Underlings, led by Richard Moseley. Members Boklira: SciFi Special (11/26/13) In this TN Variety Hour miniseries, the known members of Power Off are Lucas Workman (16E8), Wall (Stephyn Englewood), Heather Taper (Ciara Price), Dominica Matrix (Sienna Harlow), and ZeroLink (Lysa Moryso). The founding of the group for this plotline is not mentioned, however it is known that Lucas and Wall were deployed to Boklira in order to recruit the vulnerable and innocent women who inhabit the country, and also to take control of the country and set their plan in motion. They were successful in both these goals. Quest: Uprising Kingdom For this series, the members of the faction that we see are Vambrace Lacewing (Himself), Elias Rockwell (Skull Elliot), Hiro Kazama (Himself), Marissa Lacewing (Alison Skipper), and Veronica Rockwell (Angelica Denmark). Affiliated Groups White Mask Corporation Lacewing Empire Hellcrystal The Underlings HGK The Annex Cast Tonight's Destroyer as Adrian Cyrin Solara Velicio as Herself Sherman Loggerman as Himself Vambrace Lacewing as Himself Skull Elliot as Elias Rockwell Hiro Kazama as Himself Alison Skipper as Marissa Lacewing Angelica Denmark as Veronica Rockwell Andy Kamber as Damian Tayler Sarah Butler as Jessica Ackroyd Bee Ballo as Sparrow Alec Cambrina as Himself Jake Reene as Himself Andrew Revving as Reltee Roy Moorise as Himself Mohammad Suur as Spike Diamond I6E8 as Lucas Workman Stephyn Englewood as Wall Ciara Price as Heather Taper Sienna Harlow as Dominica Matrix Lysa Moryso as ZeroLink Volcom05 as Hunter Audley Tobin Keith as Max Blunt Toxic Torpedo as Toxic Richard Moseley as Himself Jason Boltman, Craig Hammer, Michael Fusa, Robert Brandow, Devan Dela-Mira, Gregory Maxwell, Phil Fisher, Garrett Bronson, Jeff Malen, Veerin Samuels, Ace Winter, Hamlet Foster, Torrence Gates, & Wilson Justice as The Underlings 1-14 List of Members by Group 'Leaders' Adrian Cyrin (Founder) Vambrace Lacewing (Founder) Damian Tayler (Founder) Jessica Ackroyd (Founder) Solara Velicio Elias Rockwell Hiro Kazama Richard Moseley 'White Mask Corporation' Adrian Cyrin ''' '''Solara Velicio Sherman Loggerman 'Lacewing Empire' Vambrace Lacewing ''' '''Elias Rockwell Hiro Kazama Marissa Lacewing Veronica Rockwell 'Hellcrystal' Damian Tayler Jessica Ackroyd Sparrow Alec Cambrina Jake Reene Reltee Roy Moorise Spike Diamond 'Power Off Forces' Lucas Workman Wall Heather Taper Dominica Matrix ZeroLink Hunter Audley Max Blunt Code Name: Toxic 'Underlings' Richard Moseley ''' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 Creatures There are several creatures that inhabit Planet Chaio, both alien and robot, which can also be sent down with Power Off troops to the main world. This is a list of known species. Robots '''Diamond Edge - A basic robot, it can change from a multi-legged creature to a boomerang-like blade in the blink of an eye. Capable of propelling itself & running on both solar and lunar energy, it is virtually unstoppable unless destroyed completely. It has one large, red eye in the form of a Power Off symbol. Aliens Category:Characters Category:Stables